Vive
by BloodOfWisdom
Summary: Finnick resulto vencedor de los Sexagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre pero Snow nunca lo convirtió en el juguete del Capitolio, poseía la misma "suerte" que los demás vencedores. A pesar de ello vivía algo que no imagino ni en sus más locas pesadillas. Su novia, Annie, fue escogida como tributo para los Septuagésimos Juegos y se encontraba camino a lo que seria una posible muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba nadando entre las olas, quería escapar de todo, por eso estaba en la playa de mi distrito intentando que el ruido de las olas amortiguara las palabras de los doctores diciendo que ya no podían hacer nada, las palabras de consuelo de los vecinos y los tristes sollozos de mi padre, el mar siempre había sido mi vía de escape y hoy no era la excepción, hace un tiempo atrás fue el funeral de mi madre, ella había muerto de una enfermedad tan desconcertante que los doctores no pudieron hacer más nada que tratar de aliviar los síntomas hasta que la muerte llegara a ella, a mis cortos once años de vida me había quedado sin madre.

Luego de ver como enterraban el cuerpo de mi mamá no pude soportarlo más, había tratado de ser lo suficientemente fuerte por mi padre que se encontraba desconsolado pero sabia que si me quedaba un segundo más rompería a llorar de forma histérica y todo seria mucho peor por eso solté la mano de mi padre y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, por suerte nadie intento detenerme solo murmuraban -Pobre niña"-

Ahora estaba tan cansada de nadar que solo me quede flotando a pesar de mi edad era muy buena nadando, mi mamá decía que parecía una pequeña sirena, su pequeña sirena, luego de lo que parecieron unos minutos mas decidí que si me quedaba más tiempo en el agua mi piel permanecería como una pasa eternamente así que nade hasta la orilla, el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor ya que era un poco mas del mediodía, camine hasta una roca para secarme ya que con mi apuro había entrado al agua con el vestido negro que use para el funeral de mi madre que ahora se me veía visiblemente arruinado, no importaba ya que de igual forma no volvería a utilizarlo, estaba caminando cabizbaja y sorbiendo mis lagrimas que no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con alguien.

-Cuidado niña- susurro un chico alto de cabello cobrizo luego de que me ayudara a levantarme de la arena.

-Discúlpame- me limite a susurrar aun cabizbaja.

-Tranquila, no es nada.. ¿Estas llorando?- se interrumpió al final cuando no pude contener un gemido.

-No, claro que no- le respondí patéticamente ya que era absolutamente obvio si mi gemido no había sido suficiente para convencerlo el que se me haya quebrado la voz al decirlo seria un gran indicativo -¿Que te pasa? ¿Te lastimaste al caer?- me tomo delicadamente de la barbilla ya que al parecer encontraba muy interesante la arena que había visto toda mi vida, al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que no era tan mayor como pensaba en un principio que seria, solo era increíblemente alto supongo que estaba pasando por uno de esos estirones de los que hablaba mi padre, el chico poseía unos hermosos pero ahora visiblemente preocupados ojos de un tono que a pesar de la situación Annie se encontró tratando de catalogar, no eran azules, pero tampoco verdes, si existiera un tono perfecto entre el azul y el verde seria el color de los ojos de este chico al final satisfecha decidió que eran del color del océano.

-No, no me lastime- le conteste de nuevo patéticamente para luego terminar de derrumbarme y caer en la arena llorando ahora ruidosamente, el chico se alarmo.

-¡Hey! tranquila por favor, no llores- me decía de forma histérica mientras se sentaba a mi lado y con indecisión al principio empezó a acariciarme la espalda en forma de consuelo. Yo obviamente hacia oídos sordos mientras lloraba aun más fuerte.

-Por favor, deja de llorar- dijo con voz suplicante y una pequeña parte de mi siento lastima por el, el pobre se encontraba claramente fuera de su elemento no sabia que hacer para que dejara de llorar pero de todas formas lo intentaba, eso me conmovió por eso hice un esfuerzo para tratar de detener los sollozos y ver al chico que me abrazaba.

El sonrió -Eso.. ¿Ves? no fue tan difícil- dijo limpiando las lagrimas con su pulgar.

-Y bien, ¿Por que llorabas?- pregunto luego de un rato cuando ya me había calmado completamente pero rápidamente torció el gesto al darse cuenta que posiblemente no era la pregunta mas inteligente que hacer en estos momentos -Lo siento, no respondas es obvio que es algo de lo que no quieres hablar- añadió y vi en sus ojos que estaba buscando indicios de lagrimas, así que decidí ser fuerte y contestarle, el estaba haciendo un intento de ayudarme y no estaba poniendo de mi parte.

-Mi madre murió- me limite a decir procurando que no me volvieran a atacar las lagrimas.

Primero el se vio sorprendido de que le contestara luego solo me dedico una sonrisa triste -Ya entiendo, ¿Cresta, no?-

-Mis padres fueron al funeral de tu madre, lo siento mucho- siguió sin esperar una afirmación de mi parte.

-Gracias, ni siquiera me conoces y tuviste que aguantar todo esto-

-No te preocupes, supongo que yo estuviera igual si perdiera a mi madre- contesto, volví a bajar la mirada y el se dio cuenta de su error por que agrego rápidamente -Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto.

Sonreí débilmente -¿Como te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto antes -añadió desesperado por distraerme.

-Annie Cresta-

El sonrió -Bueno entonces es un gusto Annie, Mi nombre es Finnick Odair-

-Muchas gracias por aguantar todo esto Finnick, pero ya me tengo que ir, mi papa debe de estar preocupado- me sentí culpable instantáneamente, fue un poco egoísta de mi parte irme de la forma en que lo hice.

Se levanto de mi lado mientras quitaba la arena de sus pantalones -Nos vemos, Annie-

Luego de unos meses volví a hablar con Finnick, aunque desde ese día siempre estuve al pendiente de el resultaba que mi padre le vendía continuamente redes al suyo, lo vi también en el colegio, descubrí que iba dos años por encima del mio.

Un día mientras miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto lo vi en la playa y decidí acercarme, lo encontré en la playa igual como el me encontró a mi, camine hasta el viendo que no tenia su típica sonrisa, ni tampoco la confianza que parecía siempre poseer.

Estaba preocupado, preocupado por su primera cosecha ya que al tener doce años ya era elegible para los Juegos del Hambre de este año, unos juegos organizados por el Capitolio donde niños de doce a dieciocho años eran elegidos para matarse unos a otros hasta quedar uno que se nombraría vencedor.

Le prometí que no seria elegido, le recordé que ni siquiera había seguramente no había pedido teselas que su nombre entraría una sola vez, lo prometí como si en verdad tuviera la certeza, como si fuera algo que estuviera en mi control, el me creyó.

Luego de la cosecha de ese día no encontramos de nuevo en la playa y desde ahí, nos veíamos casi todos los días en el mismo lugar, ya sea para hablar, hacer competencias para ver quien nadaba más rápido las cuales siempre eran muy reñidas o para intentar pescar algo en lo cual Finnick pateaba sin duda mi trasero, lo que yo no sabia era que dos años mas tarde la suerte no iba a estar del lado de Finnick y por consecuencia tampoco del mio.

 **Hola, esta es una historia que subí antes pero no continué, así que luego de casi dos años decidí hacerlo. Denle una oportunidad. Tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana excepto el capitulo uno que lo subiré mañana. Díganme si les gusta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba en mi habitación, acababa de levantarme y con solo ver a través de la ventana supe que estaba retrasada, tenia que ser como el mediodía, debía que empezar a arreglarme ahora mismo, me había quedado dormida ya que en la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño si no hasta entrada la madrugada y supongo que mi padre no había querido despertarme considerando el día, hoy era el día de la cosecha, yo tenia dieciocho años eso significa que era mi ultima cosecha y podría librarme de estos juegos de una vez por todas.

Ese pensamiento me infundo un poco de valor así que por fin me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, quise tomarme mi tiempo, me lave el cabello un buen rato, y luego termine de bañarme con la barra de jabón, tome una toalla cercana y camine de nuevo hasta mi habitación en donde me puse mi ropa interior, llegue hasta mi armario de el tome uno de mis mejores vestido a decir verdad mi favorito, este vestido fue un regalo de Finnick por mi ultimo cumpleaños, era tan hermoso que nunca me lo había querido poner por miedo a ensuciarlo o arruinarlo de alguna forma.

Lo tome con delicadeza y me lo puse, el vestido era un azul verdoso, como un turquesa aunque yo le describiría como el color del mar, era un vestido strapless ajustado al busto y a la cintura luego de allí era suelto y se movía con el viento como las olas, por eso me encantaba era como observar el mar, tome unas zapatillas que combinaran y me dedique a peinarme, la verdad es que yo no era muy diestra en ello, así que me limite a dejármelo suelto pero arreglado.

Ya lista camine hasta la sala de mi casa y encontré a mi padre haciendo una red, aunque por su cara supe que no era precisamente para venderla, el trataba de calmar sus nervios con ella, alzo la vista en cuanto me escucho entrar.

-Annie- me llamo -Hola papá, ¿Como estas?- le pregunte tratando de entablar una conversación.

El sonrió débilmente -Para ser sincero no muy bien-

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, es mi ultima cosecha- quise tranquilizarlo aunque yo también me encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Lo se, pero igual sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme- respondió levantando su vista de la red.

-Mi nombre solo entrara siete veces, ¿Lo olvidas?- le recordé, por suerte nuestra redes son unas de las mejores y de las mas compradas en el distrito lo que me dio como resultado unas manos adoloridas y nudosas pero gracias a eso ni mi padre ni yo tuvimos que pasar necesidad, pero tampoco el dinero nos sobraba, aunque comparado con otras familias se podría decir que vivíamos cómodamente así que nunca tuve la necesidad de pedir teselas aunque creo que de todas formas mi padre no me habría dejado.

-No lo olvido cariño, solo... estoy preocupado, tu eres lo único que me queda- acaricio mi cabello como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, le sonreí un poco y el volvió con la red.

Me quede a su lado simulando ver como tejía, aunque realidad estaba pensando en Finnick, Finnick era mi novio desde hace un poco mas de un año, el fue cosechado cuando tenia catorce años y por suerte resulto vencedor aunque esas fueron las peores semanas de mi vida, el y yo en ese tiempo no eramos nada, pero Finnick era mi único amigo de verdad, en el colegio hablaba con unas cuantas chicas de mi curso pero a ninguna la podía considerar una amiga, a el le costo un poco recuperarse de una experiencia tan traumatica como lo eran los Juegos pero lo logro.

Esa ola de pensamientos me llevo al día que habíamos comenzado a estar juntos, un chico de mi curso que vivía cerca de mi casa amablemente quiso acompañarme a mi casa, estuvimos hablando todo el camino y luego cuando llegamos a mi casa el chico el cual se llamaba Daniel me pregunto si me gustaría caminar un poco mas en la playa con el, no le vi problema ya que era un chico muy simpático así que acepte, caminamos alrededor de una media hora hasta que nos sentamos en una roca en donde podían entrar cómodamente hasta tres persona, con el tiempo la conversación estaba convirtiéndose en algo torpe ya que la verdad ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos muy bien y habíamos explotado todo los temas de conversación de los que hablas con una persona a la cual no conoces bien.

Estaba mirando distraídamente hacia mi casa deseando poder irme de una vez pero sin saber como despedirme sin que se tornara incomoda la situación, estuve pensando en eso mientras simulaba escuchar lo que Daniel me decía cuando vi lo que parecía ser Finnick caminando hacia nosotros, no pude evitar emocionarme el había tenido que ir al Capitolio para algún tipo de fiesta estrambotica en donde el Presidente Snow había invitado a los vencedores mas queridos para que fueran la atracción de circo del evento y Finnick obedientemente había tenido que asistir pero no se supone que volvería hasta mañana, el pensamiento de que pudo haber ocurrido algo me preocupo, mientras se acercaba pude observar que estaba frunciendo el ceño no se veía nada contento de haber llegado como usualmente lo estaba, me preocupe aun más.

Deje literalmente a Daniel hablando solo cuando corrí hacia su encuentro, antes de entrar a la playa para caminar con Daniel había dejado mis zapatillas en el porche de mi casa así que el estar descalza facilito mi camino hasta el, grite su nombre y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me lance a sus brazos.

-Estas aquí- susurre con mi cara enterrada en su pecho.

Beso dulcemente mi cabello y sentí como asentía -Lo estoy-

-¿Porque estas aquí tan temprano? ¿No se suponía que llegarías mañana?- solté rápidamente mis preocupaciones al alzar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya.

Se encogió de hombros -Tome el ultimo tren de la noche para poder llegar antes- Al instante mis preocupaciones se disolvieron convirtiéndose en alegría por su llegada.

-¿Quien es el?- vi que su ceño fruncido había vuelto y miraba enojado a Daniel.

Me separe de su abrazo y recordé apenada que Daniel seguía aquí y la forma tan grosera en que lo había dejado -Oh cierto, ven- lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta la roca en donde Daniel seguía sentado viéndose incomodo.

-Daniel siento haberte dejado así no fue nada cortés- murmure apenada -El es Finnick- continué sin esperar una respuesta muy avergonzada.

El asintió levantándose de la roca -Odair- extendió su mano y vi como Finnick la estrechaba a regañadientes, no era algo que se notara, Finnick se había vuelto increíblemente bueno en ocultar sus emociones pero yo lo conocía muy bien para saber cuando así algo que no quería.

-Finnick, el es Daniel- continué con las presentaciones cuando soltaron sus manos.

-Si bueno.. nos vemos mañana Annie- dijo luego de unos segundos visiblemente intimidado por la presencia de Finnick, era algo que a veces sucedía, la gente de nuestro distrito sentía un gran respeto y orgullo por sus vencedores pero a veces no sabían como estar a su alrededor sin sentirse intimidados o incómodos. A mi nunca me había pasado conocía a Finnick desde hace un tiempo y creo que jamas nuestra relación podría tornarse incomoda luego cuando conocí a Mags que era una señora tan dulce tampoco sucedió.

-Asustaste al pobre chico- fingí regañarlo golpeando en broma su pecho.

El sonrió -Bien-

-¿Como que bien?- pregunte extrañada y un tanto molesta Finnick no era el tipo de persona que se alegraba de causarle miedo a otra.

Fijo su vista a mi con el ceño fruncido -No me gusta que andes con extraños Annie- señalo mientras sostenía mi mirada -Puede pasarte algo- continuo reprobatoriamente, esto era sin duda algo extraño para mi, normalmente solo recibía palabras dulces y cálidas por su parte, Finnick se había vuelto muy protector luego de volver de los Juegos pero nunca había llegado a enojarse de esta forma conmigo.

-No era ningún extraño esta en mi curso, vive cerca, se ofreció a acompañarme- respondí enojada ahora era yo la que fruncía el ceño.

-Ah, ¿Y lo de caminar en la playa venia en el paquete?- respondió mordazmente viéndose enojado, pues no me importaba ya que yo también lo estaba. Finnick esta arruinando totalmente un día en el que bien podíamos ponernos al día luego de que el estuviera casi una semana en el Capitolio en vez de eso estábamos enfrentando lo que seria nuestra primera pelea real en lo que llevábamos de conocernos.

-No, me lo pidió y yo no le vi problema- conteste -¿Y sabes que Finnick? Me voy a mi casa, ven a verme cuando no te encuentres estúpidamente de mal humor- dije dándome la vuelta mientras caminaba dando pisotones de regreso a mi casa como una niña pequeña.

Mi elegante salida se vio truncada cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca, esa era otra cosa con la que había regresado de los Juegos la gracia que poseía antes para moverse se convirtió en una agilidad casi felina, se movía de forma rápida y eficiente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

-¿Que?- le dije casi gritando al darme la vuelta.

-Yo.. lo siento. Es que no me gusta.. no puedo soportar como.. yo..- decía incomprensiblemente tratando de encontrar las palabras. Me quede observándolo por unos segundos impaciente hasta que vi una mirada decidida en sus ojos y lo siguiente que supe era que me estaba besando intensamente.

Soltó mi muñeca y poso ambas manos en mi cintura acercándome aun más a el mientras continuaba besándome sin dar tregua, yo en mi estupefacción me quede inmóvil pero luego de unos segundos respondí su beso, el contesto con un diminuto gruñido y trato de acercarme más a el cuando ya era algo imposible. Me soltó a causa del aire.

-No me gusta que nadie este acompañándote a casa, ni caminando contigo en la playa por que soy yo el que quiere hacer todo ese tipo de cosas- dijo con sus manos aun en mi cintura sin separarse de mi, su nariz a milímetros de la mía -No puedo soportar que el estar en el Capitolio fingiendo ser una marioneta sonriente me pueda separar de ti-

-Yo..- el dudo y pude ver en sus ojos algo que no veía a menudo en el, inseguridad. El siempre aparentaba firmeza y confianza pero solo yo y Mags conocíamos realmente quien era y todo los demonios con los que tenia que convivir día a día.

-Yo te amo Annie- soltó al final decidido, aunque sus ojos eran tiernos casi suplicantes.

Me derretí. Escuchando algo que si bien no me había imaginado oír me encontraba sin duda increíblemente extasiada de haberlo hecho.

Le sonreí ampliamente y me di cuenta de una absoluta verdad -Yo... Siempre haz sido tu Finnick- le conteste sonrojandome hasta el nacimiento del pelo seguramente, yo era increíblemente pálida eso hacia que se notara bastante cuando me encontraba apenada.

El me sonrió, me dedico esas sonrisas que parten la cara, pero también me sonrió con los ojos. Entonces me beso de nuevo.

Desde entonces estamos juntos, el me confeso que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde hace ya un tiempo pero no me los había dicho por miedo a ser rechazado, tampoco quería que yo fuera otro blanco para las amenazas de Snow, era bien sabido que el presidente controlaba a sus tributos amenazando con dañar a sus familiares o seres queridos si no hacían lo que el ordenaba. Por eso mi relación con Finnick era sabido por un pequeño grupo de personas ya que eramos discretos, entonces a parte de nuestro grupo cercano, pocas personas lo sabían porque nosotros siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos y nuestra cercanía no era una cosa inusual y en su defecto los que lo sabían lo habían deducido ellos mismos.

-¿No vas a comer?- me pregunto mi papá luego de un rato sacándome de mis cavilaciones -Ya va hacer hora de la cosecha- me recordó.

-No, ni lo voy a intentar, estoy muy nerviosa para comer- le confesé, el asintió un poco preocupado.

-¿Por que no vas a ver Finnick?- pregunto de nuevo.

Sonreí tristemente -No podría, el y Mags deben estar ocupados con todo eso de la cosecha, recuerda que ellos son los mentores- asintió de nuevo y se quedo callado un rato mas hasta que dejo la red y me miro.

-Ya es hora cariño, salgamos de una vez por todas de esto- dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, yo lo seguí, ambos observamos como los Agente de Paz llamaban a las personas para que salieran de sus casas, los dos caminamos hasta llegar a la plaza en donde mi papa me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejo ir para que pudiera ubicarme en el grupo de chicas de dieciocho años al frente de la tarima.

Al marca las dos de la tarde, subió el alcalde del distrito y empezó a contar la típica historia de los distritos, de los días oscuros y porque llegaron los Juegos, luego empezó a leer los nombres de los antiguos vencedores solo le preste atención cuando nombraron a Mags y por ultimo mencionaron el nombre de mi novio que a pesar de la funesta situación en la que nos encontramos algunas chicas dedicaron risas tontas al ver como el se levantaba y saludaba con su usual sonrisa comercial que siempre usaba en publico pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa.

Luego el alcalde se fue y le cedió el podio a la representante de nuestro distrito Ginger Loon quien emocionada nos saluda con un -¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!-

Se queda un momento observándonos con un gran sonrisa -¡Las damas primero!- acerca su mano hasta la urna de cristal, toma teatralmente uno y lo muestra al publico con una gran sonrisa, lo abre y lee con voz alta.

-¡Annie Cresta!- pobre chica pensé, luego me di cuenta que yo era la pobre chica, todos me miraban con lastima yo no podía creerlo ¿Yo cosechada?, solo atine a caminar lentamente hasta la tarima. Iba a morir. Dejaría a mi padre solo. Y oh dios Finnick..

Vi el rostro de Finnick, por un momento perdió su sonrisa comercial y observe que hizo un amago de pararse e ir hacia mi, pero también observe como disimuladamente Mags lo detenía colocando una mano en su antebrazo y le susurraba algo al oído, así que el se recompuse rápidamente y volvió en si, pero no recobro su sonrisa, vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos se encontraban ahora tristes y desolados, yo trataba de no llorar, ser fuerte por Finnick y por mi padre que de seguro me estaba observando con el corazón oprimido, subí las escaleras e increíblemente la sonrisa de Ginger aumento de tamaño.

-¡Bravo, querida!- dijo emocionada -Pero no perdamos el tiempo sigamos con nuestro tributo masculino- volvió a decir, y camino hasta la otra urna de cristal, yo mientras miraba al frente, incapaz de darme vuelta y ver a Finnick, rompería en llanto y no quería llorar en frente de todo Panem y verme aun mas patética y débil frente a los otros tributos. Ni un solo voluntario. Yo realmente no tenia suerte, cuando realmente deseaba la presencia de algún profesional... nuestro distrito no era famoso por los profesionales pero de vez en cuando salia uno más que otro.

-Nuestro tributo masculino es...- pronuncio Ginger con suspenso -¡Elijah Lekker!- entonces observe como un chico alto y con unos cuantos músculos aunque nada impresionante se acercaba a la tarima desde el grupo de los dieciocho años.

-¡Increíble, dos tributos mayores!- pronuncio Ginger encantada -Espero que dejen en alto el nombre de su distrito- sonrió.

-Tributos dense la mano por favor- nos dijo y eso hicimos el chico me dedico una mirada y nos las estrechamos rápidamente, suena el himno y luego nos hacen pasar hasta el Edificio de Justicia, me conducen hacia una sala lujosa con una elegante temática de nuestro distrito, me quedo un momento observando un cuadro fijamente tratando de mantener la compostura no quería verme destruida cuando mi padre llegara, entonces escucho la puerta, el entra a la habitación y me daba un gran abrazo.

-Annie, escúchame cariño- susurro desesperado en mi oído aun si dejar de abrazarme.

-No te rindas hija, tu puedes ganar eres inteligente, sabes nadar como nadie, todavía tienes oportunidad- continuaba esperanzado.

-Pero papá, yo no quiero matar a nadie- solloce -Lo se, hija, lo se- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que hacerle caso a Finnick, el te ayudara- me volvió a decir rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

-Promete que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, por favor eres lo único que me queda- decía ahora quebrándose en lo ultimo.

-Si, papá te lo prometo haré lo que pueda..- en eso abrió la puerta un agente de paz ordenandole salir -Te amo hija- se despidió besándome la sien mientras salia de la habitación.

El me dedico una ultima mirada y cerraron la puerta, luego de eso escucho un pequeño alboroto y entra Finnick con una mirada intimidante que en cuanto me vio se dulcifico instantáneamente, el vino corriendo hacia mi.

-Annie, mi amor- me dijo abrazándome como si el mundo se le fuera en ello, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar cuando estaba con mi padre se estaba desvaneciendo a una velocidad angustiante.

-Finnick tengo miedo- lo abrace aun más fuerte -Lo se, pero Mags y yo haremos lo que podamos para sacarte rápido de esa arena- juro decidido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñe a usar mi tridente para pescar?- pregunto -Bueno, podemos trabajar en ello para que puedas defenderte bien con el- continuo sin esperar una respuesta.

-Te amo Annie, y juro que estas no es la ultima vez que veras este distrito- volvió a asegurar y me beso con pasión, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo pudiera hacer, aunque al ver la situación en que nos encontrábamos no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos pensé con tristeza, así que yo también le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Pronto tendremos que tomar el tren- dijo al separarnos.

-En el tren le vamos a hacer unas preguntas, sobre que saben hacer, y lo que no, no vayas a decir lo que sabes hacer, limítate a decir que sabes hacer redes y que puedes nadar, algo que sabrían hacer todos de este distrito nada que llame la atención-

-Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, no le pongas peros a todo lo que te quieran hacer tu equipo de preparación sera mucho mejor así créeme- recomendó mientras pasaba sus manos frenéticamente por mis brazos y hombros en una caricia desesperada.

-Ya es hora de irnos- se separo de mi aunque era obvio que no quería hacerlo.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la estación de tren en donde ya se encontraban las cámaras, entonces vi como Elijah venia junto a Mags con una mirada indiferente, llego el lujoso Tren del Capitolio y entre camino a lo que seria una posible muerte.


End file.
